Quédate
by Joanne Rowling
Summary: Tras un accidente Ginny se aleja de todos, huyendo del pasado para ir en busca de lo que ella cree su propia felicidad. Un inconveniente ante el cual no tenía previsto la hace volver a Inglaterra, para enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado y una terrible verdad que se negó a descubrir. Harry Potter fue su razón para largarse, Harry Potter será su razón para volver...


Capítulo 1: Sueños rotos

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, los párpados pesaban tanto que le era casi imposoble abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad la estaba matando. Necesitaba observar el ambiente en el que estaba, solo escuchaba una voz susurrando una canción y esa era una voz que no conocía.

Con lentitud y casi creyendo no poder hacerlo abrió los ojos. No sabía donde estaba, no sabía porqué estaba ahí, no sabía muchas cosas en realidad. Pudo vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre, la voz susurrante le pertenecía a él y ella deseó que se girara para que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo.

― Hola ― Su voz era ronca y el saludo fue casi un gemido. La cabeza y las costillas seguían doliendo como el infierno. El hombre se giró de inmediato y ella logró ver que no estaban solos. Él sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos, con pasos seguros y presurosos se acercó hasta su cama.

― Ángel ― Susurró él y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ― Preguntó ella débilmente mientras carraspeaba ― ¿Qué sucede?

― Estuviste inconsciente seis días, ángel... ― Suspiró él con la voz aterrada. El bebé comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos y él comenzó a mecerlo con dulzura ― Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, la única respuesta que nos daban los sanadores era que habías recibido una cantidad variada de hechizos, ni siquiera ellos saben concretamente qué fue lo que sucedió, tus padres están vueltos locos...

― ¿Mis padres?

― Tus hermanos también, nuestros amigos vinieron...

― ¿Dónde están?

― Imagino que están en sus casas, son las cinco de la madrugada, ángel ― De pronto, como si el bebé advirtiera que la voz de su padre ya no iba dirigida hacia ella estalló en llantos y él continuó meciéndola con ternura.

― ¿Tú eres mi sanador? ― Inquirió ella comenzando a perder la paciencia, la bebé lloraba con más fuerzas y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Quería más respuestas ― ¿Puedes hacer callar a ese bebé? ¿Cómo demonios te dejan entrar a la consulta de un paciente con ese crío? ― Espetó ella perdiendo el control. Él se apartó mirando con incredulidad a su mujer.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

― ¿Que qué me sucede, imbécil? ― Preguntó retóricamente ― Tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal y tú traes a ese maldito crío que no hace más que llorar, ¡Me enferma tenerlo frente a mi!

― Voy a llamar al sanador...

― ¿No eres tú? ― Preguntó incrédula ― ¿Quién mierda eres? ¡Sal de aquí!

― ¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? ― Inquirió él comenzando a perder la paciencia también.

― No sé quién eres, no sé quién soy...

― Merlín, Ginevra...

― ¿Quién es Ginevra?

― ¡Tú, maldición, tú! ― Replicó él completamente aterrado.

― No...

― Sí, ángel... ¿No recuerdas a Mía?

― ¿A quién?

― Mía es tu hija, ella es nuestra hija ― Ginny lo miró impávida, su mirada iba desde la perturbadora esmeralda del hombre hasta el regordete rostro de la niña. Las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder, ella comenzaba a hundirse en las lágrimas.

― No puede ser...

― Yo soy Harry...

― No te recuerdo... ― Harry se acercó a Ginny, pero ella evitó que se acercara más. Él estaba invadiendo su aire y ella no lo iba a tolerar. Simplemente se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos.

― Dime que sientes como se acelera tu corazón al mirar mis ojos, que mueres de amor al ver a nuestra hija en mis brazos, que a pesar de todo sigues sintiendo amor por mi...

― No sé, me confundes ― Repuso ella apretando su cabeza con sus manos.

― Ginny, mírame... ― Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con esa cara que solo transmitía tristeza, incluso algunas lágrimas podía vislumbrar en sus bonitos ojos ― Te amo, ángel, Mía y yo te amamos... ― Una alarma comenzó a sonar, de pronto tres enfermeras entraron seguidos del sanador particular de Ginny: Dean Thomas. Ginny y Harry seguían mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Dean rompió el lazo acercándose a Ginny y Harry sin saber porqué sintió como su corazón se quebraba y solo pudo aferrarse al pequeño cuerpo de su hija.

― Es una crisis, señor Potter. Debe salir de la sala, por favor ― Decía una enfermera.

― Ella no recuerda nada...

― Era una de las opciones que nos temíamos...

― Por favor, hagan todo lo que estimen conveniente para que se mejore...

― Así será señor ― Y luego de eso la enfermera cerró la puerta. Harry miró a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente y la sostuvo con fuerza. La niña miraba expectante a su padre mientras él caminaba con decisión, alejándose de la habitación de su esposa.

___***Hanny***_

Luego de dos semanas a Harry no se le permitió entrar a la habitación de Ginny, dado a que ella se alteraba con facilidad y entraba en esas crisis de las cuáles era tan difícil estabilizarla. Harry solo entraba cuando ella dormía y mientras la tenía justo al lado la extrañaba tanto. Una tarde decidió ir en contra de esa orden, necesitaba hablar con ella.

― Tú no eres como... el otro hombre, no recuerdo su nombre.

― Harry ― Harry se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su esposa escuchó, escondido, la conversación que mantenía con su sanador.

― Él dijo que...

― No importa lo que él dijera, preciosa. Importa lo que sientes ¿Confías en mí?

― Completamente ― Afirmó ella inmediatamente y saber eso a Harry le dolió.

― No confías en Harry, ¿Verdad?

― No ― Harry bajó la mano. No se había dado cuenta, pero la había mantenido en alto cuando pretendía tocar la puerta antes de entrar ― Él me confunde, él quiere que sea algo que no quiero.

― ¿Y qué es lo que no quieres?

― Ser su esposa, ¿Realmente soy su esposa? ― Harry pudo advertir el mal humor en la voz de Ginny.

― ¿Quieres serlo?

― No.

― ¿No lo recuerdas?

― No... a veces creo que ni siquiera él era tan importante para mí. Sí recuerdo a mi familia, pero a ese hombre no ― Harry apoyó la frente en la puerta, destrozado.

― Nadie te puede forzar a ser algo que no quieres.

― Dean...

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el alta?

― Aún no estás recuperada del todo, tramposa.

― En la única persona que confío es en ti... tú...

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

― Él me preguntó si mi corazón latía por él...

― ¿Late por él? ― Hubo un silencio que alarmó a Harry y cuando escuchó un suspiro de los labios de su mujer supo que se habían besado y los celos le nublaron el sentido. De un manotazo abrió la puerta y los miró con odio. Dean se levantó de la cama y Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

― Responde la maldita pregunta, Ginevra ― Espetó él fríamente. Ella tuvo la decencia de esquivar la mirada de Harry, algo en su interior le decía que hacía lo incorrecto.

― Estás interviniendo gravemente en la recuperación de... ― Dean no pudo seguir hablando porque el puño de Harry le cerró la boca, Ginny jadeó impactada.

― ¿Qué hiciste, bruto? ― Harry tomó a Dean del delantal y lo levantó.

― Sal inmediatamente de esta habitación, imbécil...

― ¡No le hagas caso, Dean!

― O sales por las buenas o sales por las malas ― Dean aún algo atontado por el golpe miró a Ginny y Harry le dio otro golpe, cerca del estómago ― Entonces será por las malas ― De una patada lo tiró al otro lado del pasillo, cerró la puerta y la selló mágicamente con la varita, cuando se giró vio la fulminante mirada dirigida excepcionalmente para él de su esposa.

― ¡Eres un bruto!

― ¡Y tú una maldita...!

― ¡Cállate!

― ¿Lo besaste?

― ¡Sí, lo besé y lo haría una y otra vez! ― Harry la miró a los ojos, pero ella le negó ese placer.

― Al menos ten la puta cortesía de mirarme a los ojos ― Ella no lo hizo y Harry descontrolado se acercó a ella, tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos con fuerza. No le importó que ella estuviera sollozando ― ¿Por qué?

― No te entiendo...

― Sabes a qué me refiero. Te juro que usé todas mis fuerzas en la misión para llegar antes y pelear junto a ti, pero la casa se estaba derrumbando y los niños gritaban desesperados, yo pensé en nuestra Mía... me muero antes de que le pase algo así, pero después escuché tus gritos, ángel y me volví loco. Luego de dejar a los niños en un lugar seguro corrí y tú estabas... ― Ginny pudo notar como las manos de Harry temblaban y como su mirada adquiría un dejo demencial ―...cubierta de sangre. Estuve cada día y noche contigo en este hospital, Mía y yo hicimos de todo para que despertaras, incluso les cantaba la canción que tanto te gusta cuando Mía se dormía junto a ti. No sé qué te pasa, ángel... me estás destruyendo y yo necesito que te quedes y me recompongas, ángel. Quédate con nosotros ― Por primera vez Harry lloró desconsolado delante de ella, pero es que ya no tenía fuerzas, Ginny se las había arrebatado todas.

― Hice el intento de recordarte. Le pedí a Ron que me hablara de ti, pero...

― Tuviste una crisis y me prohibieron verte ― Concluyó Harry por ella ― Escuché lo que le dijiste. Él te está lavando el cerebro, Ginny...

― Él es bueno y confío en él.

― ¿Y en mí?

― No te conozco.

― Soy Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de tu hermano. Toda tu vida estuviste enamorada de mí, pero yo fui demasiado ciego y cuando tenías quince años yo me enamoré perdidamente de ti y le di las gracias a Merlín por poner a mi chica frente a mí y además por ser ella tan paciente. Nos casamos y hace dos meses me diste el regalos más hermoso de la vida, me diste a Mía... a Ginevra Mía, como tú ángel, tú eres mía... ― Ginny lloraba destrozada.

― Dean dice que debo creer en lo que quiero...

― Pero tú no me quieres ― Afirmó Harry.

― No te quiero, y mucho menos te recuerdo ― Harry asintió, se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta.

― ¿Lo quieres a él?

― Es la única persona en la que confío y su beso me hizo sentir diferente. Quiero salir pronto de este sitio, quiero que conocer lo que hay afuera a través de los ojos de Dean ― Harry sabía que esa frase se transformaría en su pesadilla, quería matar con sus propias manos a ese bastardo que le estaba quitando a su mujer.

― ¿No me quieres ver más?

― Me da igual, nunca pensé en ti después de preguntarle a Ronald.

― ¿Y Mía?

― Es tu hija...

― ¿Así, tan fácil? ― Preguntó con rabia ― Puedes dejar de quererme, pero tienes que hacerte cargo de ella, debes quedarte por ella.

― Dean dice...

― ¡Me importa una mierda lo que dice ese hijo de puta! ― Exclamó.

― ¡No confío en ti! ― Gritó ella más fuerte ― Ni siquiera sé si tu historia es verdadera, quizás es una farsa que tú eres mi marido y ella mi hija, ¿Por qué mierda te tengo que creer?

― ¡Porque no soy un maldito enfermo como tu sanador!

― ¿Quién lo dice? Ni siquiera te conozco y a él sí...

― ¿Lo conociste en dos semanas?

― No necesito más tiempo, él es lo que quiero, no tú.

― Eres una idiota, te lavaron el cerebro y tú lo aceptaste y aplaudiste su trabajo.

― Piensa lo que quieras, me importa muy poco.

― Cambiaste a tu hija por un hombre, que bajo caíste Ginevra Potter...

― Weasley, mi apellido es Weasley ― Harry sonrió dándole la razón.

― Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo señora Potter, aunque no te la merezcas ― Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Harry ella sucumbió y cayó la pared alta e infranqueable que tenia para defenderse de él.

― Vas a encontrar a otra mujer.

― ¿En serio lo crees?

― Por supuesto

― Tienes razón. Tú no me conoces porque si lo hicieras sabrías que a la única mujer que voy a amar en la vida es a ti. No hubo instante que no adoré tu vida, quizás si hubiese sido un mal hombre contigo habría entendido porque me dejas, pero conmigo lo tuviste todo. Risas, amor y felicidad. La casa se sentirá vacía sin ti ángel, pero te juro por Dios que Mía y yo sabremos sobrevivir sin tu amor.

Abrió la puerta y las enfermeras entraron preocupadas secundadas por Dean Thomas. Esa fue la última noche que Ginny Weasley vio a Harry Potter.


End file.
